


Starlight

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Epiphany, Nohr | Conquest Route, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Under the stars, they come to a realization.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> 3; Realization (The moment they knew it was love)
> 
> Follow-up to Stirrings.

One of the best things about the astral castle is that the skies are always clear. She can't remember a night spent there with rain or fog or clouds blocking her view of the stars. Just like the little hill just a short distance away from Krackenburg, where Xander used to take her.

The Nohrian glade is just as beautiful, though. As beautiful as a cluster of dead trees can be, anyway...it's almost comforting, despite the morbidity.

"I can't remember the last time we had a chance to do this," she says, leaning against Xander as he sits down beside her. When he draws her close, she can't help but let a dreamy sigh escape. In recent years, her feelings have gone from mere admiration to something much deeper, something that's only grown stronger since their reunion aboard the vessel a few weeks back.

"I've missed this so much," he says, brushing his fingers through her hair. "You've grown in my absence, little princess. You're stronger now, more seasoned..." He cups her chin in his hand, and her heart skips a beat. "More beautiful."

"Ah...so have you, Xander. That is, I can sense your strength, and...you look more handsome." She feels her face grow hot as he strokes her cheek, his arm drawing her closer. The stars are plentiful tonight, and she can almost make out some of the constellations Leo taught her about in the past. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," he murmurs, his face leaning closer to hers. "While I knew you were in capable hands, I missed you terribly. When I heard of the plan, I knew I had to be there with you no matter what." She nods, trying not to let a pang of sadness take over as she thinks of the reason they're here.

"I'm glad." She rests her cheek against his shoulder, and for a moment she's sure she hears him gasp. "I've missed you, too. Especially on nights like this. I always did love watching the stars with you."

In fact, she remembers a night just like this, from before she left the fortress. The stars were taking their time, and for just one moment she and Xander became lost in each other's eyes. His face was only inches from hers, she remembers how fast her heart was beating. The warmth of his breath against her lips.

Just like right now. _Yes._ That night, she'd seen something in his gaze just before she'd made her wish on that first star.

"Corrin," he whispered. "I..."

"I know, Xander. I know."

Their lips met slowly, and nothing more needed to be said for the rest of the night.


End file.
